


Fusions

by MaddieWrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fusions, M/M, No beta reader we die like idiots, Steven Universe AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: “Virgil, dance with me?” Roman asked, holding out his hand.“I can’t fuse, you know that.” He scoffed.“No, but you can still dance. Come on, have some fun.”





	Fusions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have never watched an episode of Steven Universe in my life. I’ve heard it’s good, I’m sure it is, but I’m a busy person. All I know about the show and the fusions in it has been gathered solely from Tumblr. I hope you enjoy!

Roman had started whatever this was with Logan by proposing an experiment. They all knew by now that the sides could fuse together by dancing, and they did it occasionally to help Thomas. But there were still a lot of unknowns to this ability; did it impact their voices, would Roman’s creative talents be influenced by the others when fused, could they share knowledge? So he and Logan fused to test it out, then Logan and Patton fused for further research, and Patton and Roman fused to finish the combinations. Now they were seeing how quickly they could jump from one fusion to another while Virgil sat on the couch, watching.  
The dancing and fusing looked like a lot of fun to Virgil, and it’s not that he didn’t want to join in, it was just... To fuse, you had to open your mind, heart, and soul to the other half of the fusion, and Virgil had a really hard time with that. He was always anxious, and he’d never successfully fused with one of the other sides. It was neat to watch their fusions, see how their outfits and voices changed, but he was starting to feel sort of down. He wished he could do that too.  
“Virgil, dance with me?” Roman asked, holding out his hand.  
“I can’t fuse, you know that.” He scoffed.  
“No, but you can still dance. Come on, have some fun.” Roman teased. So Virgil took his hand and let the prince sweep him off his feet. Princey was a remarkably good dancer, leading effortlessly and adjusting when Virgil slipped up or stepped on his toes. He turned a misstep into a turn and a stumble into a dip like it was nothing. The song changed and they adjusted their pace, falling into the new tempo.  
“See? You’re doing great.” Roman laughed.  
“I think you’re doing most of the work.” Virgil grumbled.  
“Come on, it’s fun, right?”  
“I guess it’s not the worst thing ever.” He blushed, letting Roman spin him.  
“You two are remarkably comparable considering your constant quarreling.” Logan commented.  
“I can dance with anyone.” Roman said proudly. “Even Virgil.”  
“Aww, come on. You don’t really hate each other, do you?” Patton asked.  
“Well, no. I mean, Anxiety and I disagree a lot, but we’re working on it, and we have more in common than you two give us credit for. I, for one, like Virgil.” Roman said, winking.  
“Shut up. I guess you’re not that bad.”  
Princey looked a little hurt, missing a step in the dance before recovering.  
“Roman-. Look, it goes against the entire dark, angsty persona I work very hard to maintain to say this, so you better appreciate it. I do care about you. You’re right, we disagree on a lot of things, but you work with me, and you like Disney, which I can respect.”  
“Really?” Roman asked, beaming.  
“Yeah, you’re pretty cool.” Virgil blushed, and then it happened. It only lasted a second, but he and Roman fused, then split back apart. The prince caught Virgil before he hit the floor.  
“Are you okay?” Roman asked.  
“We did it! Oh my-. Roman we fused!” Virgil laughed, grabbing his shoulders to hold himself up.  
“Yeah, we did, didn’t we?”  
“You sure did!” Patton squealed. Roman set Virgil back on his feet.  
“Feel okay?”  
“Yeah, that was-. Thank you, Roman.”  
“You’re welcome Hot Topic.”  
“Aww, you think I’m hot.” Virgil teased.  
“A prince never lies.” Roman winked, and Virgil rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at depressed-but-doing-my-best
> 
> Leave kudos and/or a comment if you liked it!


End file.
